Cuddles and Cries
by klaineforever369
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are in first grade. They are only little kids but they are beings stalked. It just so happens that their stalker is one Dave Karofsky. ANGST FLUFF AND LOTS OF LOVE PROMPT BY JMARIEALLENPOE!
1. Chapter 1

Cuddles and Cries chapter one

A/N: HI EVERYBODY! This is a prompt story from JMarieAllenPoe. LUV U GIRL! She wants you all to know that she has many ideas and is able to prompt you if you send her a private message :) she is awesome you should :)… ON TO THE STORY! I LOVE IT ALREADY LIKE ITS MY OWN (its really hers but its mine too) :)

…

Blaine was never a quiet kid. HE always talked and blabbed about something not worth listening too. His parents were almost always extremely fascinated. When they got tired of him (and they do sometimes) they take him to the park. They might just need a break from him or something like that. Five-almost-six year olds are tiring.

Kurt was the opposite. He loved to listen. That's why he was so good in kindergarten. That's also why his parents loved him. Granted they were always going to love him. He was just such a good child. They would talked he would listen. The thing about him is that when he got to talk, boy did he talk. Like a normal five-almost-six year old.

It just so happens that they went to the park on the same day. Kurt arrived and Blaine just being Blaine had to introduce himself.

"Hi!" Blaine said when Kurt walked past him.

"Hi!" Kurt smiled. He loved to make new friends.

When they looked at each other Blaine realized he had pretty eyes. He liked that, so he said it.

"You have pretty eyes" Blaine giggled.

Kurt of course blushed.

"Thanks you have bushy hair," he said it was true!

"Thanks?" Blaine smiled he didn't know whether to take that as a complement or not, "do you want to sit down?"

He pointed to the open space next to him.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. Blaine started to talk and talk and talk. Kurt listened while thinking about asking him to play with his toys. He decided not to afraid that Blaine would make fun of him. But his toys fell out of his pocket. Kurt blushed.

"S-sorry," Kurt said as he picked them up.

Blaine pointed at them.

"Can we play with them?" he asked looking super excited.

"Yeah, if you want too" Kurt said handing him a My Little Pony and a Polly Pocket.

They had a war. Not something Kurt was used to, but it was Blaine so he enjoyed it.

It was time to go at sun set.

"Bye Kurt!" Blaine said. He hugged Kurt and ran to his mom.

The park was fun that day. That's what they did know. What they didn't know was that a bunch of high school football players were drinking nearby. It just so happens there was one staring at them smirking.

…

A month passed and Kurt and Blaine's moms had exchanged numbers. They had an end of the summer barbeque at Kurt's house.

Burt and Joe made hamburgers.

Elizabeth and Mary cooked fruit salad and kept an eye on the kids.

Cooper was playing Video games and texting his fellow Glee club member Rachel Berry.

They were all very happy. They all seemed to be getting along well. The boys were extremely excited that they were going to the same school. Cooper was happy that Blaine had a friend.

…

The next day Kurt and Blaine had the first day of school. Turns out they were in the same class.

RING!

The bell rang for recess.

The girls were playing jump rope and with their baby dolls. That's something Kurt never understood. Why would you want a doll that makes noise and you have to hold it or it won't turn off?

The boys were laying kickball. He didn't understand that either. Why would you want to get your clothes full of sweat and dirt so you can kick a ball?

He didn't understand anything so him and Blaine giggled and talked.

"Do you have your toys with you?" Blaine asked.

"No daddy wont let me bring them to school. He says they cost too much money."

"Oh, I like them they're fun," Blaine giggled.

"I'm glad most boys don't. They make fun of me and call me a girl." Kurt pouted.

Blaine hugged him and held his hand. That made Kurt smile.

'Your not a girl, you're a pretty boy though," Blaine smiled.

"Thank you, you are too," Kurt blushed.

They spent the rest of the recess in each other's arms.

…

As they walked home together they were holding hands and jumping. Almost like leap frog. Kurt fell and turned over. As he did he saw a high schooler staring at him.

"Hi!" Kurt smiled.

The high schooler just smirked and waited for Kurt to get up.

"That guys weird," Blaine whispered.

"Is he still following us?" Kurt asked.

Blaine turned around, "Yeah he's looking at you."

"Lets stop and see if he passes us," Kurt suggested.

They stopped. He didn't pass. They ran home. He ran with them. It was an odd experience. They'd talk about it at recess. For now they had to go home.

…

Tomorrow at recess Blaine brought up the subject of that guy.

"So that guy yester day, member him?" Blaine asked making sure Kurt knew him.

"Yeah who was he? Did we do something wrong?" Kurt asked on the verge of tears.

"I dunno. I don't think so. I've never seen him before," Blaine said as he calmed Kurt down.

"B-but h-he was l-looking at me," Kurt was crying now.

Blaine held his hand and scooted closer and hugged him.

"Shhh Kurty its okay," Blaine squeezed him tighter, "He wont hurt you. I think he goes to Coop's school. He has the same jacket. I'll ask him ok?"

"Yeah but Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let go of me please," Kurt told him laying his head on Blaine's chest.

'Never," Blaine smiled.

They were holding on to each other for the whole recess. When they walked home he wasn't there. They were safe for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuddles and Cries chapter 2

A/N:: HI GUYS! Thank you for all of your amazing responses :) I tried to update as soon as possible. Sorry if its too late though :(

…

After a couple of weeks of walking home, Karofsky stopped following them. I t was only one day. They were both relieved. They thought it was over for sure. Then it happened again. They were scared and ran home again. The day after that he followed them too. That's when they had to find a way to make sure it doesn't happen again.

"Maybe your parents can drive us?" Blaine asked since his parents were at work after school.

"No, they have work. Can Cooper?" Kurt asked.

"No, he has Glee and football," Blaine said, "But he did find out that he went to his school!"

"YAY!" Kurt was so excited to have a mystery to figure out.

"He said he was on his football team too!" Blaine said, "he doesn't know who so I'm gonna take a picture of him."

"How? You don't have a camera," Kurt giggled pushing Blaine.

"Coops gonna lend me his phone," Blaine started to tickle Kurt.

It was playtime. Too much business talk for one day. They tickled and pushed each other. That's what little boys do.

They didn't know that Burt had just come home and was about to check up on them. He was worried when he found out someone was stalking them. He was opened the door.

"Boys," Burt said.

"Hi daddy!" Kurt seemed happy.

"Hi Mr. Hummel!" Blaine said. He seemed happy too.

"Hi boys," Burt smiled, "I heard you two talking about a guy following you?"

"Yeah," they said.

"Well I want you to take another route home okay?" Burt asked.

"Okay but we don't know one," Kurt said.

"I do but it's through an alley," Blaine said, "Cooper showed me."

"Take that one, this guy seems dangerous I don't want you getting hurt at all," Burt said.

"Have fun boys," he said as he closed the door.

…

The next day after school Blaine showed Kurt the new route home. He was right they had to walk through a scary alley. They huddled close together.

"I-I'm scared Blaine," Kurt stuttered. He nestled his nose into Blaine's neck.

"I know shh," Blaine said. He felt like a grown-up stroking Kurt's hair.

They kept walking through it when they see a large person walking towards them. He gets closer and Kurt starts to cry. So does Blaine He comes up to them and stops.

'Hi," he says.

Kurt passes out. Blaine catches him. Kurt so light Blaine gives him a piggy back ride. But first…

"Who a-are you?" Blaine asks.

"Not important. I just want you to know that your little boyfriend. He's going to be mine by the end of the month, so if you would want to give him to me now there will be no harm," the guy smirked.

"W-what? He's not my boyfriend. How's he going to be yours? How can he be my boyfriend?" Blaine was confused now. He thought boys and girls were together. How could him and Kurt be, boyfriends?

"Sorry, friend not boyfriend," he smirked there, "he's going to be mine meaning my boyfriend. As I like to call it, my boy toy," he said laughing.

He walked away. Blaine ran to Kurt's.

…

He got to Kurt's house and Burt saw him. He dropped everything.

"Kurt!" Burt ran to Blaine. He got Kurt to lay on his bed. He felt bad for Blaine. He looked over. Blaine was crying.

"Shh buddy it's okay," Burt comforted him, "what happened?" he asked.

Blaine told him everything. He told him about Kurt being scared. Running into their stalker. What he said.

"Boy toy?" Blaine was really confused, "he said Kurt would be his boyfriend."

Burt looked really mad. Blaine was really confused.

"mhnabf," Kurt was waking up.

Blaine ran by him. Kurt hugged him. They cried in each other's arms. Burt left them alone.

RING RING

Burt answered the phone.

"Hello," Burt said.

"Hi is this a relative of Elizabeth Hummel?" a lady answered.

"Yes this is her husband," Burt questioned.

"Oh, I'm very sorry but there was an accident. Your wife was in it. She is at the hospital and her breathing is shaky. We don't know if she'll make it," she said.

"I'll be right over," Burt said now crying he had to get Kurt.

He walked upstairs and found them watching a movie in each others arms.

'Kurt? Buddy we need to go to the hospital," Burt said trying to stay strong.

"Why?" Kurt asked confused/

"Your mom was in an accident. We don't know if she'll live or not," Burt said.

The resto f the day was a blur. They went to the hospital, slowly watched his mom die. They ate dinner. Good thing it was Friday because Kurt needed Blaine. And wow did they talk.

….

TE HE CLIFFHANGER! Not really but still! Lol next chapter up hopefully before next week.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:: HI GUYS! That wasn't too long was it? I hope not. I love all of the reviews already. THANK YOU ALL! Once again if you want a prompt JMarieAllenPoe is your gal ;). Ok so this one has violence in it so be aware. On to the story!

…

Kurt and Blaine did have a talk after going to the hospital.

"I want my mommy," Kurt said knowing he sounded like a little kid he didn't care.

"I know. It'll be okay Kurt. You have so many people who love you. They'll be here for you," Blaine said.

"Are you one of them?" Kurt asked looking up from Blaine's neck.

"Yes I love you Kurt," Blaine said smiling.

"I love you too," Kurt said.

Kurt fell asleep while Blaine was extremely confused. That guy said Kurt was his boyfriend. Now they love each other. What's going on?

…

Blaine wasn't the only one that was confused. Burt was too. This high schooler has been following his son and Blaine. He was furious. Not only was this guy following them but also he said something completely inappropriate for a six year-old to hear. Who tells a kid that doesn't even know what gay is that he's going to take Kurt for a boy toy? BOY TOY? He could tell that Blaine was confused. He'll have to talk to Blaine's parents. After this hell of a week with Liz he was so mad. He felt so bad for Kurt. He just didn't know what to do other than live normally. He'd deal with that later or now he has to call Blaine's parents.

"Hello?" Mary answered.

"Hi Mary its Burt," he started.

'Oh Burt, I'm so sorry for your loss. That has to be really hard for you two," she said comforting.

Burt wanted to cry but he couldn't, "Yes it is thank you. That's not really why I'm calling though," Burt told them about what Blaine had heard.

"Who says this in front of a six year-old?" Mary asked, " So this boy goes to Cooper's school?"

"Yes," Burt said.

"Okay, well here's what I'm thinking. Cooper's school has a parent-teacher conference on Thursday. We'll bring Kurt and Blaine and they can point him out. Cooper knows about this too, I can tell," Mary said.

"Cooper knows? Why hasn't he told us?" Burt asked mad, "how do you know he knows?"

"Blaine and cooper are having private conversations. I walked in on them once and my baby was crying," Mary said, "I thought it was from a movie."

"Heh. Okay well I like the plan. Can we carpool? I don't have a high schooled son so it'd be weird for me to go alone," Burt said.

"Yeah that would be fine. And once again I'm really sorry for your loss. We think of you guys as family. It's hard for us too," Mary said.

"Thanks," Burt said.

He hung up the phone and started to cry.

…

Kurt and Blaine still had to walk home from school. With all of the drama they forgot to take the new route. Either way they'd run into him.

"I don't want to run into him again," Kurt said.

"I know me either," Blaine said as he took his hand, "I love you though member? I won't let you get hurt."

"Thanks," Kurt said.

"You know he's really a horrible person," Blaine said making a face.

Then everything went black. He opened his eyes and saw Kurt. It was all blurry.

'K-Kurt!" Blaine screamed. He had to get Burt but he can't leave Kurt here. He looked at Kurt. This guy had his lips up against Kurt!

…

Kurt was so confused. He felt pressure on his lips. He opened his eyes and he was on him! He tried to push him off. He turned his head. Blaine was screaming his name. Blaine! He was bleeding! His head!

"Go get h-help!" Kurt mumbled still trying to get this guy off him.

…

Blaine had to run. He could be hurting Kurt. He sees someone!

"Help! My best friend he's in an ally with this guy!" Blaine screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" the lady screamed.

She followed Blaine to Kurt. It turns out that Kurt was shirtless and knocked out. He was still on top of him though.

"Get off him!" she screamed.

He ran.

"Kurt!" Blaine screamed as he ran towards Kurt.

…

It was no use he was too big.

"C'mere you fag you know you love this," he said.

He slammed his head on the wall and that's all he remembered from that night.

…

The lady carried Kurt back to his house. She knocked on the door and Burt answered.

"Oh my god! Kurt! Blaine!" he saw Blaine having a bloody head and Kurt passed out, again. Then of course Blaine passed out too.

"Blaine!" Burt caught him. The lady called an ambulance.

"What happened?" Burt asked as they waited.

She told him. Told him about what she saw and everything.

"My names Carole by the way. Carole Hudson," Carole said.

"Carole thank you, so much for helping my boys. I'm so sorry we pulled you into this. I'm Burt by the way Burt Hummel," Burt said.

"Burt Hummel. Oh my god I'm so sorry about Liz. Cooper's my son's best friend. He told us that his 'aunt Liz' died. I worked with her," Carole said.

They heard the ambulance come. They each grabbed a boy and ran to it. The paramedics took them. Burt climbed in.

"Thank you Carole," Burt said.

…

Burt didn't know how long he waited there. He didn't know when the Anderson's showed up. He just remembered Carole. He hoped she'd be at the conference.

"Hummel?" a paramedic called.

"That's us," Burt said.

"Okay well Kurt has a concussion and a fractured nose and rib. We set the nose and we'll give you a pain-killer prescription," he said.

"Thank you," Burt said, "Blaine?"

"Blaine cracked his head. Not too badly no brain damage. His arm has been fractured though. They are both under anesthesia right now," he said.

"Can we go in?" Mary asked.

"Yes try not to trip over anything," he teased.

"Very funny," Joe said walking in.

Blaine and Kurt's heads were wrapped up. Blaine had a cast on his wrist. Kurt had a set on his nose.

"What happened?" Mary asked.

Burt told them what Carole told him what Blaine told her.

"Carole? She's going to the conference tomorrow. She can point him out!" Mary said.

That got Burt excited, "Great!"

It's been a month since Liz died. It was very hard to admit it. He thinked he liked Carole.

….

AWW! BAROLE AND… DON'T KILL ME IT WAS REALLY HARD TO WRITE… POOR KLAINE I HATE KAROFSKY! Okay im getting mad at my own story (actually our own). Next chapter up next week!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:: So here it is. Sorry its so late :( but its here now… and SO MANY REVIEWS! SUCH A GREAT IDEA thanks JMarieAllenPoe :) if you want a prompt then send her a message :)

…

Kurt and Blaine have been in bed rest for 3 days. They've had to skip school. Burt's been taking off of work. He talked to his boss and he can leave work early to pick the boys up. He has to go to the parent-teacher conference tonight. Carole's going too and her son doesn't want to go. He'll watch the boys.

Kurt and Blaine were watching a movie when Burt walked in.

"Boys? This is Finn. I'm going to go to the conference and figure out whom that guy is. Finn's gonna watch you," Burt said.

"But daddy if Finn's not going how will we know if he will?" Kurt asked.

"We don't, We have to try though," Burt asked.

"Sorry I didn't take a picture. Coop never gave me his phone," Blaine said nestling his nose into Kurt's neck.

"It's okay buddy. We didn't expect you to," Burt said.

Burt closed the doors and Finn stayed.

"I'm sorry this happened to you guys. People at school found out and we all want to kill who did this. Well people at glee do. The football team thinks it's funny," Finn said.

Kurt and Blaine looked at him.

"Blaine your brother really loves you. He's been so angry lately. He cares about you a lot," Finn smiled.

Blaine started to cry. Kurt held him.

"Whoa! You guys are watching Finding Nemo! Awesome!" Finn said trying to break the ice.

"Yeah. We love that movie," Blaine said.

"Cool," Finn said.

They watched Finding Nemo, Wall-e, and Megamind that night.

…

At the parent-teacher conference Burt met up with Carole. Mary and Joe went to the meeting.

"So do you remember who he looks like?" Burt asked Carole.

"Yeah, I could probably make him out," she said.

They searched the school until Caroles meeting. Then she came back and searched more. A familiar figure appeared in the doorway.

"Oh my god," Carole whispered.

"You see him? Where is he?" Burt asked.

She pointed at a larger kid. He was wearing a letterman's jacket and was smirking. He had brunette hair it was short..

Cooper looked at him, "Karofsky."

"What?" Burt asked.

"David Karofsky. He's on my football team. He's a huge homophobe and hater of the glee club," Cooper said.

Burt looked furious. He was about to attack him. Carole patted his arm.

"Calm down, Burt," Carole warned.

"I'm calm," Burt said as he walked up to his family.

"Excuse me?" Burt said.

David turned around along with his father.

"Hello what can I do for you?" his dad asked.

Burt nodded to David, "Is this your son?"

"Yes did he do something?" he asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact he did. Your son, He's been harassing mine," Burt said.

"No I haven't," David told his dad.

"Hush David, I'm sorry maybe we should have a talk with your wife and son," his dad said.

"Mr. Karofsky, my wife died a month ago. My son on the other hand has to be at home with a broken nose, rib, and concussion. He is harassing his friend as well. He has a cracked skull and a broken arm," Burt said angrily.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Was this the doing of my son?" he asked.

"Yes also from what Carole has told me he tried to rape my son too. He's been following them home for a while. My son has shown up unconscious at my door twice," Burt said.

"W-what? I didn't do anything!" Dave said.

"Well sir we should have a meeting. Your son, his friend, you, David, and me. By the way call me Paul," Paul said.

"Tomorrow at the lima bean 4:30," Burt said.

Paul nodded looking angry with Dave. Dave looked scared.

…

Burt got home and pulled Kurt and Blaine aside.

"Boys, we found him," Burt said.

"Yay! Daddy what are we gonna do?" Kurt asked.

"We're gonna meet him at the Lima Bean tomorrow with his dad. We'll get it all settled. If we have to we'll go to court," Burt said.

"D-dad I don't wanna see him again," Kurt stuttered.

"Me either," Blaine said.

"He won't hurt you. I'll be there so will his dad," Burt said.

"Kay," the said.

Burt went to make dinner and Kurt and Blaine were in their room playing with Kurt's toys.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah Kurt," Blaine mumbled.

"Scared again," Kurt said.

"Me too. Kurt we'll get through this. We won't get hurt and we'll stay together," Blaine said.

"Mkay," Kurt yawned.

"You can go to sleep I'll tell your dad that you don't want dinner," Blaine suggested.

"Kay, night Bee," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine giggled at his nickname and went to Burt saying, "Buzzzz." He didn't want to tell anyone but he was really confused. This guy said that Kurt was his boyfriend. He thought that only girls could have boyfriends. Then him and Kurt said they loved each other. It was true he loved Kurt a lot. He just didn't know what it meant. He'll ask his mommy.

…

All day at school Kurt and Blaine were nervous. The teacher noticed and so did kids in their class. It was miserable. They didn't want to see that guy again.

Burt picked them up from school that day. They went home and played with their toys.

"Kurt my car will eat your pony, RAWR!" Blaine giggled.

"Ha ha but cars can't eat ponies! Ponies crush cars!" Kurt said crushing the car.

"No!" Blaine said as his car flew but he was holding it.

"Hahahaha!" Kurt said.

Blaine jumped on Kurt being careful of his ribs. They wiggled and laughed and acted like kids.

Then Burt walked in.

"Boys? Time to go," Burt said.

Kurt and Blaine gloomily and scared followed Burt.

…

They got to the Lima Bean and ordered their drinks. They waited. Then the Karofsky's showed up. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. Blaine looked at Kurt looking scared.

Karofsky and sat down across from the Hummel's and Blaine.

"Hello, Paul," Burt said.

"Burt, boys," Paul said.

"So, boys," he nodded to Dave, "is this him," Burt asked.

They nodded slowly, "y-yes," Kurt whispered.

"What? I didn't do anything! Dad I swear!" Dave defended.

"Yeah! You hurt K-kurt and me! We had to go to the hospital!" Blaine said. Now that there were adults he wasn't afraid.

"Shut it!" Dave said.

"Dave, what did you do?" asked Paul.

"Nothing!" David said.

"Y-yeah he pushed Blaine and tried to kiss me. Then he knocked me out," Kurt said.

"I did not! I swear!" Dave screamed.

"Dave why would they make this up," asked Paul.

Dave didn't answer.

"You know your boy did so much damage to these boys. Mentally and physically. There are so many bills and your boy wont fess up," Burt started.

"Are you suggesting that I give you money? That's completely uncalled for," Paul said.

"Your son almost raped my kid! Broke bones! Physically harmed them!" Burt said.

"I will not pay for what my son may or may not have done," Paul said.

"WHY WOULD THEY MAKE THIS UP? YOUR SON HARRASED MY SON AND BLAINE!" Burt was furious.

"I don't have to pay if they were making it up!"

"But they weren't Kurt showed up at my door two times unconscious with Blaine crying! They must be really good actors to make that up!" Burt said.

"I won't pay," Paul said.

"Maybe we should take it to court then" Burt mumbled.

"That's uncalled for!" Paul yelled.

"Come on boys," Burt said.

"Dad? Where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"To get a lawyer. They won't get away with this," Burt grumbled.

…

Ugh that took way to long to write I'm soo sorry! PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:: im soo sorry for the long wait of updates… I probably wont update for a while after this if I do its because im nice but im going to Yellowstone for two weeks soo I cant update a lot but as soon as I get back I will I promise!

…

Blaine was usually curious. He was in first grade so of course he is. Right now millions of questions were floating around in his brain. He didn't know if it was bad. He decided to ask. He can't get in trouble. Usually when he's curious he asks anyway.

One day at dinner he asked his mom, dad, and Coop.

"Mom, dad, I'm confused. That guy I think its Dave? He said that Kurt was my boyfriend. I thought only girls had boyfriends. Then when Kurt was scared he said he loved me. I love him too. Not like I love you or cooper or any of my family. Its different," Blaine smiled, "So am I a girl? Cause I love a guy and ell I don't know. I'm just confused," Blaine pouted.

"Oh err well ehh," Marry stuttered.

They sat there in a bit in a long awkward silence.

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't know it w-was bad," Blaine cried.

"No! no no no honey it's not! I guess since you know a part of it we'll have to explain the rest to you," Mary started.

Joe flushed and went upstairs.

"This is a tough subject for your dad. I'll explain so you know that boys and girls love each other. They get married and have kids. Well sometimes it's different. You see sometimes boys love boys and girls love girls. This is called being gay or lesbian. Sometimes a guy loves girls and boys, same for girls. That's called being bi. This is probably what Dave was talking about," Mary said.

"So am I gay?" Blaine asked still crying, "why is this hard for dad?"

"Your dad is one of those people who don't accept those peoples life styles. He hates talking about it. Some people believe it's wrong. They just don't understand. It's not a choice. You're born that way. They also sometimes believe it's a disease. Its not gay people are just as normal as anyone else. They just love a different gender," Mary said.

"Why do they think that if gay people are normal?" Blaine asked.

"Well, people believe it's a sin. Others think it's gross. Don't speak of it around your dad okay?" Mary said.

"Kay," Blaine mumbled. He climbed up to his room. What if he was gay? Would his dad hate him?

…

Earlier that week Burt went to a lawyer's office to sue the Karofskys. He hated that Paul won't do anything about this. Also Dave committed assault. He deserves jail time.

He told the receptionist he needed to make an appointment. Turns out the she was available now.

"Jean Lyn is ready for you," she said.

"Thank you," Burt smiled. He went to Jeans office and knocked o the door.

"Come in," Jean said.

He opened the door and saw a very professional looking person.

"Hello, ?" she asked.

Burt nodded.

"May I ask you why you need my assistance?" she asks.

Burt told her about his situation and how it affected him.

"I'm very sorry this happened to your family. This case won't be hard to fight by the looks of it. I have to ask though where were you?" Jean asked.

"Work providing for my son," Burt said.

"What about his situation. He told you about it and you made him take another route. Did a school bus occur to you?" Jean asked looking annoyed.

"My kid needs to learn his way around town. I thought that Karofsky would stop following him. I didn't know Karofsky would find them. After the second attack I started to pick the boys up," Burt said.

"Okay, this will come up in court along with other questions. Answer them truthfully," Jean said.

"Okay," Burt said.

"Also I'll need to know of everyone that is involved in this case. We'll inform the Karofsky's that they've been served," Jean told Burt, "We'll set these people straight. How dare he do this? I swear to you I'll fight the hardest I can. They won't get away with this," Jean smiled.

"Thank you," Burt smiled.

"I'll call you once we get a hold of the Karofsky," Jean said as Burt

...

The day after Blaine had the talk with his parents he slept over at Kurt's. They played around a little and talked about the last day of school.

"Two weeks!" Kurt said excited.

"I know then it's summer! Karofsky will be dealt with and we'll be safe!" Blaine squealed.

"I'm so happy! We'll be safe and I can spend the summer with you," Kurt cuddled into Blaine, "I love you Bee."

Blaine thought about his dad and what his mom said. He decided to tell Kurt. So he did.

"B-Blaine, are you scared that your dad wont love you?" Kurt asked.

"But I don't even know if I am! I mean I love you and I don't think girls are pretty but am I?" Blaine asks.

"I don't know. Am I? I feel the same way," Kurt said, " I wont stop loving you."

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt, "Me either, never."

"Well maybe we'll know when we're older. Like I didn't know how to read and now I do! Maybe we'll learn!" Kurt said.

"Yeah! I just, I-I still want daddy to love me," Blaine said.

"Me too. He will cause your still his. Your you, who doesn't love that?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine put his head on Kurt's shoulder, "Thank you."

…

Blaine was still worried. So was Kurt. So was everyone. All for different and same reasons. They all just wanted Karofsky to be dealt with. And Karofsky was scared. He didn't know why he did it. He just liked it! There was something wrong with him. Once the court told him they got served he knew he was going to jail. After what he did why wouldn't he? Maybe he'd get help there. Hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! :( I was in Yellowstone and it was AWESOME! Anyway this chapter is kinda fluffy but also angsty! So two in one! :) enjoy!

…

When Cooper went to football practice he was pissed. Not just mad but steam coming out of his ears mad. He saw Karofsky and charged at him. Luckily Finn stopped him by of course, tackling him.

"Dude! I-"

"No, I know what you were about to do. You would've started a fight and got kicked off," Finn said, " I know you're mad. I am too I want to kill that bitch. I know I can't violence is never the answer. You know that so don't."

"Fine. He will pay though. Burt's suing the Karofsky's," Coop said smirking," that bitch will pay."

"Good let law handle it. Stay away from him. Just avoid him okay?" Finn said.

"Okay."

"So how are your parents handling this? I mean Blaine was really harmed too, are they going to sue too?" Finn asked.

"They're really quiet. I feel bad for Bee. I've been spending more time with him, to get his mind off of everything. Mini golf helps a lot!" Cooper laughed.

"Heh, maybe I should do that with Kurt. His dad and my mom have been spending a lot of time together. I should get to know him," Finn said.

The whistle blew and practice started. Cooper had a lot of fun pushing around Karofsky.

…

Burt was working at the garage with the boys in their corner playing. He was busy with paperwork and all of those crappy bills from hospitals and funerals. That's when he got the phone call. It was from Jean Lyn, his lawyer.

"Mr. Hummel? This is Jean Lyn. I'll need you to come into the office tomorrow. There's paperwork to be dealt with and I need your signature."

"Yes, of course. Tomorrow?" Burt asked.

"Is there a problem with tomorrow? I'm busy s tomorrow or next week Friday, but that will be longer for court," Jean said.

"No! Tomorrow's fine. I'll see you then."

Well no point of being in the garage doing paperwork. There will be plenty of that tomorrow.

The next day Burt came into the firm. There was no doubt about the paperwork.

"Okay this is a law situation so there is a contract," Jean said.

"Of course. Uhm you wanted the list of people involved in the case?" Burt said handing her the slip.

It read:

Kurt Hummel

Blaine Anderson

David Karofsky

Carole Hudson

Burt Hummel

Mary Anderson

Joe Anderson

Paul Karofsky

"This is all?" Jean asked.

'Should be, maybe some other witnesses but other than that no," Burt said.

"Okay now is it only your case or is it Mr and Mrs. Anderson too?" she asked.

"Just me. They're still shocked about it all. They'll show up for court court though," Burt promised.

"Okay, for the date we need to pick one soon."

"I'm open any day," Burt said.

"Okay well I'm open on July 15th, August 2nd,or this weekend June 23rd.

"Oh wow! Will we have time on the 23rd? Uhm, you know what lets say July 15th. It's better to plan," Burt said.

"Okay. I'll meet with you one more time before the date. Other than that you're free to go."

Burt left the office and told people the date.

…

"Are you nervous?" Kurt asked Blaine during lunch.

"A little, I hate seeing him, but Coop's been taking my mind off things. We go mini golfing a lot! I love it, you should come one time," Blaine squealed.

"Sounds fun! I've been having to spend a lot of time with Finn 'cause of my daddy and Carole," Kurt smiled, "We could go together!"

"Yeah! To be honest though, I can't wait for this whole K'rofsky thing to be done with. It's scary," Blaine admitted.

"Yeah me too, I've been ignoring it. Forgetting about it is easy with you. You distract me," Kurt smiled.

"Yeah you do too, I love spending time with you. It's perfect and I don't care what my dad thinks right now. Because I love you," Blaine said shedding a tear.

Kurt hugged him and held his hand as they colored and talked.

That night Cooper, Finn, Blaine, and Kurt went golfing. They goofed around and Finn threw balls at Cooper. They were mostly being boys. At the end of the night they all slept over at Blaine and Cooper's.

Kurt and Blaine stayed up talking while the menu from the movie 'Up' played.

"Tonight was awesome!" Kurt said.

"Yeah it was! We should do it every week!" Blaine squealed.

"YEAH!" Kurt said.

They weren't trying to be quiet. That's for sure. Little did they know they awoke the tickle monsters Cooper and Finn attacked!

"S-stop! Heheheheheh!"

That was what the rest of the night till 12:00 sounded like. The bad feelings were gone that night for everyone. It was amazing!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:: PLEASE READ!: hi guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! Really long time huh? If you read Out by BVB Army Forever 2, she wont update for a while due to certain things that are personal. If you have any way to get in touch with Abbey in any way encourage her to stay strong if you know what's going on… please don't ask me because it is not mine to share. NOW ON TO THE STORY!

…

So many things were happening at once. Court dates, Burt and Carole dates, Kurt and Blaine trying to ignore everything and be kids, and Cooper trying to stay away from Karofsky.

Finn was trying to Control Cooper. He was extremely mad, and if looks could kill Karofsky would be long gone. Karofsky looked like he's about to attack for a while now. Then it happened. Finn was looking for Cooper and he found them in the parking lot behind the dumpsters. They were about to charge.

"Cooper!" Finn screamed running and tackling him to the ground.

"Dude I was about to beat his ass!" Cooper said pushing Finn away.

"No fucking way! I have a knife I would've killed you if I had to!" Karofsky said pointing his knife at the boys.

Finn snapped, he dialed 9-1-1 and told them about Dave.

Then Dave ran at Finn and stabbed him in the chest. Finn dropped his phone and Cooper caught it and told the police what else had happened. Dave of course ran.

"YOU BETTER RUN! YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH MOTHERFUCKER!" Cooper screamed.

"C-coop, help," Finn cried.

"Finn it'll be okay," Cooper said, "just hang on. The ambulance is on it's way."

"Okay," Finn said holding on to Cooper for life.

When the police arrived they asked so many questions at one time. The ambulance wasn't for behind. They took Finn to the hospital and called Carole.

"Sir, sir? Cooper!" one of the police tried to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry what?"

"What happened exactly?" The cop asked.

Cooper told him everything

…

Carole got the call at work so she didn't have to do anything except wait. She waited for Finn, Burt, and Cooper.

When they all showed up they were all crammed into the waiting room. It was emergency surgery with his ribcage. Thankfully that's all the knife got to.

"Cooper, what happened?" Carole asked.

"K-karofsky stabbed, F-" he started.

"KAROFSKY!" Burt screamed, "That kid has to be put to jail? What did you do?!"

"Called the cops that's all we could do," he said.

"That'll be another court date," Burt grumbled.

"Why?" Carole asked.

"Well we're pressing charges right?" Burt asked.

"We already have court for Karofsky. Can't we just say something about this in yours?" Carole asked.

"Yeah I guess, I'm sorry. I got mad, that kid is causing way too much trouble," Burt said.

"I know," Carole hugged Burt.

"So are you two-?" Finn started.

"Crap! The court! Sorry I gotta go!"

Burt had an appointment with Jean that day.

…

"Sorry I'm late! I had to be at the hospital!" Burt said while showing up 5 minutes late.

"Oh gosh! What happened?" Jean asked.

"The kid stabbed Finn Hudson in the chest while he was offending Cooper," Burt mumbled, "I want to hurt that kid."

"We can use that against him in court! It might even get him a bigger punishment!" Jean said.

"How big?"

"Karofsky's age, he's old enough to go to prison. I'd say 2-3 years," she said.

"He deserves it no one messes around with the Hummel's," he smiled at his saying.

"Tell me what happened and I'll bring it up," Jean said

So Burt told her what he knew.

"Thank you Burt," Jean said.

…

When Burt got home from Kurt and Blaine's school he explained to the boys what happened.

"Is Cooper okay?" Blaine asked/

"Yeah bud he's fine."

"Okay," Blaine said more relieved.

"He can't do this! Why can't he stop?" Kurt cried.

"I don't know bud, but he will. He'll be in jail soon. I promise," Burt said.

"I hate it! I hate him!" Kurt said.

"Blaine are you okay?" Burt asked.

"No! He keeps hurting everyone! What did we do to him? Why can't he leave us alone?!" Blaine screamed.

"We'll figure that out this weekend buddy, I promise," Burt said

He was angry too. Kurt was comforting Blaine, this really shouldn't be happening to them, they're just kids.

FLASHFORWARD

"I hate it! I'm never going to be appreciated," he said.

"It gives you no reason to do this," Jean said.

"I DON'T CARE! I have no one anyway! Not even my father anymore," Cooper said.

HEHEHEH CLIFFHANGER! :) I promise not a long cliffhanger! Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

Cuddles and cries chapter 8

That morning Blaine went home with a lot of thoughts in his head. 'What will mom and dad say?' 'Are they okay?' 'Coopers not hurt but he was scarred!'

He found out all of those answers when he got home that morning.

His dad was in a rage. He was throwing things and yelling. His mom was trying to cool him down.

"WHY AM I THE ONE WHO HAS TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING? COOPER WON'T SHUT UP ABOUT THIS KID, BLAINE WONT SHUT UP ABOUT KURT!" he yelled.

"I know how your feeling honey. It's tiring but their our kids, we have to help them."

"We haven't had a normal family dinner or talk in weeks, months even. It's all about drama. I'm sick of it," he said packing a bag and leaving.

"Where are you going?! You can't leave! They need you! This is the worst thing you can do now!" she said.

When they turned by the door they saw Blaine, in tears.

"D-daddy? Where are you going?" he cried.

"Man up! Jeez you'd think we would've raised you better!" he said and stormed out of the door.

Cooper came in then, "Where's dad going?" he asked.

"He's done with everything," Mary said and started crying.

That's when Cooper stormed out with a pocketknife in his pocket.

…

Burt was picking out his outfit, with the help from Carole, for court.

Kurt had his ready; it was a cute little suit with a blue tie.

Finn was still in the hospital; he was getting out this week though. He'd be able to go to court.

"So how is he?" Burt asked.

"Finn's fine, he says it hurts a lot so we're trying to get him on as many pain killers as possible. He'll be out soon though," Carole said pulling out a suit, " How about this one?"

"I'll try it on, we might need to buy a tie though."

"That's okay, as long as we have a suit," she said.

He went in the bathroom to try it on. When he came out Carole whistled and said, "You should wear these more often."

She got a text from Finn.

Can you come to the hospital?-F

Yeah why?-C

We need to talk-F

"Hey I have to go, motherly dutys awaits. Do you want to come with?" She asked.

"Sure," he smiled.

When they got there Finn showed them a text from Cooper.

I killed someone. I need help…-Coop

"He needs help, he said his dad left and he lost it. What are we gonna do?" Finn asked.

They were speechless.

"Please help him," Finn cried.

"Okay, well why did his dad leave?" Burt asked.

"Finn told them everything Cooper told them; that he was mad, he was sick of the 'gayness' he wanted less drama.

"Cooper got mad and wanted to kill something, he did, and he regrets it so much! I swear! I know Cooper and this isn't him it was a complete freak thing!"

"Okay, until the news gets out to the family of this guy, we have to keep it a secret," Carole said.

"I don't know, that can't go over real well in court," Burt said.

"If they don't know then it won't be talked about," Carole said.

They went with that idea for now.

…

That night Blaine was crying, Cooper was crying, everyone was crying except for Kurt. Kurt still had no idea what was going on. Burt had to explain everything to him except for Cooper of course. He couldn't risk that in court. It was hard to do though. Kurt was at his aunt Kally's house all day. When he got home Burt told him it all. So of course, Kurt cried. Kurt asked to call Blaine. He hasn't seen him all week, so Burt decided it was okay.

"Hello?"

"Blaine?"

"Kurt?"

"Blaine, are you okay?" I heard about your dad."

"*sniff* Kurt can you come over? I wanna be with you, I'm hurting and you're always there when I'm hurting."

"I'll ask my dad Blainers. **muffled noises** Blaine?"

"Yeah still here?"

"Kay I can come, tell your mommy."

"Kay thanks Kurty," Blaine giggled while using his pet name for Kurt.

When Kurt got there Blaine was crying. Kurt ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey it's okay. Don't cry Blainers," Kurt said.

"My dad left," Blaine cried.

"I know," Kurt said softly trying not to hurt Blaine anymore.

They sat there for a while in each others arms crying together.

"Courts tomorrow," Blaine said.

"Yeah," Kurt said.

"I don't wanna go," Blaine said.

"Well you gotta. It's not like school where you can call in sick. You have to go," Kurt said.

"Yeah, I guess. It's early tomorrow, how are you gonna get there?" Blaine asked.

"You're parents I guess. I packed the suit," Kurt said.

"Oh okay. 'm tired, long day," Blaine said.

"Kay Blainers, nighty night."

They fell asleep hardly ready for the morning.


End file.
